Hunger Games Boarding School: Junior Year
by ishipthat17
Summary: Katniss and the gang at Silver Crest Boarding School in LA, California. Gale and Katniss are twins in this version. KatnissxPeeta, CatoxClove, MarvelxGlimmer, FinnickxAnnie, JohannaxGale (I'm giving it a shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! New story, obviously. Let me know what you think because I don't know if I want to continue. I'm going to try and be more regular with my updates, so look forward to more updates on my other stories coming more frequently.**

"But Mom, I don't want to got to boarding school. I don't care where it is, I want to stay in New York with you and Dad!" I shout into the phone. My mother doesn't understand that I have friends here. She's trying to ship me off to boarding school. Again, and this time it's in LA, which is very tempting, but I would miss everyone here in New York too much.

"Oh Katniss, you have to. I know that you don't want to leave Lily or Daisy, but you don't have a choice. Principal Evans has already told me you aren't doing well at Rosewood Day and that we should consider a different school. Silver Crest seemed like a good fit for you." My mother sounds tired, most likely of me. She doesn't even know why it would be so hard to leave New York.

"Fine mom. I'll go to the damn school. But not unless I have access to whatever I want. Money, in particular. I don't want to be totally cut off," I sigh into the LED display on my iPhone.

"Whatever you want, you can have. Just go to LA. I promise you'll love it." Her tired voice gets suddenly euphoric, probably from the idea of her not having to deal with me anymore.

"When does my flight leave? I assume I'm taking Daddy's jet." My pink toenails pad along the plush carpet in my teeny apartment. I'm the classic spoiled rich girl, if you couldn't tell. It's a not so wonderful life.

"You can go right now if you want. Just call Eddie, he'll fly you there. One more thing: your brother's coming with you."

I almost drop the phone. "Gale? I thought he was in that fancy French boarding school." My twin brother was the closest thing I had to a best friend in grade school. He got in major trouble; caught with some pot at his fancy ass school in wherever the hell he went. It was a sucky eighth grade year after he was sent away. We'll both be juniors this upcoming year.

Five hours later, and I'm on the luxe private jet my father owns. He heads some important company, so we're expected to travel in style. I rush-packed and loaded the plane up, ready to see me twin. Gale is next to me, sleeping on my shoulder, and I'm texting Lily and Daisy about the whole school switching thing. They'll be absolutely pissed at my mother.

"Welcome to sunny LA, Katniss!" Gale chirps in perfect French. He's excited to be back in the grand old USA and switch back to English. He was chattering in French about an hour ago. My being fluent was extremely handy.

I roll my eyes. " Yeah loverboy. Better help me with my with my bags." I say as we walk down the little plane's stairs. It's so warm here, and I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie. Not a smart choice.

The school itself is absolutely gorgeous. Paneled oak walls, polished hardwood floors, velvet chairs, portraits of nerds past, the works. The building itself is a pretty red brick fortress-y thing. It looks like it was pulled straight from my European history textbook.

Gale grumbles behind me, helping Eddie with our monogrammed luggage. I wander into the school, feeling thoughtful. Then I see our little sister, Prim. She's been here since sixth grade.

"Primmy! How ya been?" I call out down the hall. My sister is gorgeous compared to me. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, full lips, and a soccer player's body. I, on the other hand, look just like Gale. Long, straight brown hair (his is much shorter), huge green eyes, slim nose, olive skin, and a slim but muscular body. He's a little more broad chested than me, with a crooked nose from when he broke it falling down the huge spiral staircase in our old foyer back in third grade. Girls go wild over him.

"Kat! It's been so long!" She shouts back. She's a freshman this year, and obviously very excited. She has a group of people in tow, some of them I recognize.

We hug, and then Gale drops the bags and sweeps both of us off our feet in a gigantic bear hug. Giggling like a kindergartener, he puts us down.

"Who are your friends?" Gale asks.

"This is Georgia Rose, Andrew, Alexis, Kyle, Conner, Rue, Kaylie, and Luce. They all have siblings in your grade!" Prim is so excited it's radiating on to me. It's hard to be sad in her presence.

Her friends all wave to me and Gale, and then a stunningly attractive golden-haired boy walks out behind them.

"Oh right, this is Peeta He hangs around with us sometimes. He's a junior and his brother's the senior football star. Silver Crest Academy has the best team in the state." She boasts of her school.

"Hey, Katniss, right? Prim's been talking about you for weeks. She didn't tell me how pretty you are, though."

Gale bristles behind me. He's always been overprotective of me and Prim, but I'm not too worried about Peeta. He seems like a puppy dog, with his hopeful little brown eyes and a sweet smile. Seems like he can handle his alcohol, too. He's probably a good ally to have at Silver Crest.

"Gale, chill." I growl quietly in his ear. He calms down slowly, his muscles unclenching themselves one at a time.

"Ah! New arrivals! Welcome, welcome! Ms. and Mr. Everdeen, I presume?" A short woman in outrageously tall heels chirps.

"Yes ma'am." Gale is so damn sweet. "Could you tell us where we're going?"

"Of course, of course dear. I'm Effie, the school guidance counselor. Here are your room assignments. It's five girls to a room here, five guys as well. Katniss, you'll be rooming with Johanna, Annie, Clove, and Glimmer. Gale, you're rooming with Cato, Marvel, Peeta, and Finnick. Here are your keys, and you will be staying in the same building but on different floors. Good luck!"

She was overly cheery and happy, especially because this school is like a gloomy modern castle.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms. You're in the upperclassmen's dorm building with me. C'mon!" Gale and I grab our suitcases and follow the hot blond kid.

"Can we leave the campus?" I ask.

"Yeah, and pretty much whenever. Here we are! Katniss, I'll let you settle in. Gale, come with me. We're in the same room this year. Bye Kat!" He gives me a little wave, and they're off. I lug my suitcases down the hall until I find 34A, my new home for however long I have left until I graduate.

"New year, new life," I grumble softly to myself as I fumble for the keyhole in the heavy mahogany door. When I open it, a beautiful, rose-colored room is laid out before me. It has five bunk-style beds with desks overhead, five dressers, three bookcases, and one huge bathroom. The beds are made up with creamy white comforters and similarly colored throw pillows. The furniture frames are all a deep brushed mahogany, and the bathroom has two shower and two toilets, all in their own separate stalls. The room doesn't look lived in, and I'm pretty glad that I was the first girl here.

It's shaping up to be not so bad here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are so nice, and know that I really appreciate all the positive feedback. I grin like an idiot every time I get an email that says I got a review. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm thinking about maybe 1k a chapter, posts once every couple of days. Lemme know what you think about that. Bye! :)**

After a couple of hours by myself, I head to commons area in the huge room. I'm still ogling the plush amenities the school provides when a knock at the door startles my out of me stupor.

"Hey, door's open!" I call out through the now open door.

"Oh, hey! Are you my new roomie? I'm Annie Cresta! Who are you?" A sweet brunette with gold aviators tangled up in her hair and a heart-shaped face and pretty blue eyes bursts over the threshold, dragging tons of bags along with her.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, and if you're my roomie I guess I'm yours!" I'm trying to be sweet enough. She seems like a really nice person, and I could use a couple friends.

"Everdeen? Like Everdeen Gas & Oil?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I look down at my feet. I am not my parent's company.

"Cool! There are three more girls coming, so we should claim beds and stuff. I'll give you a tour of the campus. Effie's sweet, but she forgets everything. C'mon!"

Gosh, this girl is so sweet and happy it almost makes me not so sad about moving schools.

She dumps her stuff on the bed next to mine, which is the closest to the window, and says, "How about that tour? I've been here since seventh grade, so I know the place pretty well."

"Sounds good. I'll follow you!" I chirp back and laugh as she tries to pull her sunglasses out of her hair. After she finally wrangles them out, we head out the door and nearly run smack into an extraordinarily attractive guy with bronze-y hair, sea-blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. Annie keeps going at him until they are in a full-on lip lock. I'm guessing they know each other.

"Hey hottie." The guy has a low, seductive voice. He winks at me. "Sugar cube?"

"No thanks." I refuse as politely as possible. This guy is h-o-t and he knows it.

"I'm Finnick Odair, Annie's boyfriend and best friend."

"Katniss Everdeen, Annie's roommate." I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Like Everdeen Oil & Gas?" He sounds genuinely curious about me for once, not my family's billion-dollar company.

"Yeah, that one. I have a twin, Gale. I think he's your roommate." I wink. "He's new, so be nice."

Finnick winks back, and Annie rolls her eyes. "Oh he is. Gave him quite a scare when I snuck up on him. Tell me, do you scream like a girl too?"

Annie and I giggle.

"I dunno, I've never really thought about it. Probably because it's impossible to scare me."

He shifts on his feet, but not shyly, like he was tired of that one foot and wanted to switch to something more interesting. I hope he's not that way with girls, because Annie is head over heels for him.

"Is that a challenge I smell?"

"Now Finnick, be nice to our new friend." Annie bops him on the nose like he's a puppy who just pissed on the floor.

He sweeps her off her feet and spins her around. "How 'bout that tour now, huh Catnip?"

"How do you know about that nickname?" Catnip is Gale's old nickname for me.

"Your twin told me." He says it with a _duh_ kind of voice. He's like a charming asshole and it's not fair.

"Ah. Please, I need to know where I'm going. Tour away!"

He spins on his heel and spreads his arms wide. "Let's do it!"

An hour or so later, I'm ninety percent sure I can find my way across campus with no problem. The school has its own tennis courts, golf course, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, student lounge, shopping complex, and the standards football field and baseball diamond, along with a basketball court. There's also a weight room, library, and gym for access to all students, along with a huge buffet-style cafeteria. It's absolutely fucking gorgeous, and I'm starting not to hate the school so much after all.

The other three girls I'll be living with for the rest of the year have all arrived by the time we finish the tour. It's about two in the afternoon. Johanna, or Jo (as Annie calls her), has short brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes with a square-shaped face and full lips. Clove has a slim, heart-shaped face, brown hair, blue eyes, small lips, and freckles. Glimmer, along with the most luggage, has long, curly brown hair, an oval-shaped face, blue eyes, and a cute little button nose. They all look very athletic and tanned, like they spent their summer in the Hamptons.

"So Katniss, have you gone hunting for men yet?" Clove asks, seemingly innocent.

I swat at her, but she ducks out of the way. I sigh and answer, "I met Peeta earlier. He's pretty cute."

Everyone giggles. "He's like, teen royalty here. His dad owns the Abercrombie franchise and he's pretty much the hottest guy here." Annie explains. "He's the reason for the shopping complex. At least his dad is." Clove adds.

"Oh. Ya think I have chance?" I ask playfully, and Glimmer nudges me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Sure! You're gorgeous, Kat! But he's hard to woo." Annie sounds like she knows about him from experience. "We can help." Glimmer says, already starting toward her suitcase. "It's gonna be great!"

"I dunno, but I'm hungry. It's already six, we should probably go down to dinner." Clove seems excited. Her phone lights up. "That was Cato. He says it's mac and cheese night. Let's go!"

As we sprint down the hall, Annie explains, "Cato is her boyfriend. They've been joined at the hip since sophomore year. Don't worry though. He's really sweet."

I shrug. "Hey Katniss!" a soft but deep voice makes its way over to me.

"Oh, hey Peeta. How're you?" I twirl my hair nonchalantly, as if I'm not flirting at all.

"Pretty good. Are your roommates nice?" He shuffles from foot to foot shyly, unlike Finnick.

"Yeah. Oh, here they are now!" I turn and face the doorway, and Peeta follows suit. I do a silent little happy dance. _Peeta likes me!_ Then I walk towards my friends. It's gonna be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This has been a fun story to write! Thanks for all the positive feedback. Love my readers!**

"So Catnip, where did you go to school before this?" Marvel asks while flinging a spoonful of pudding at his best friend (and Clove's boyfriend), Cato.

"Rosewood Day in NYC. Apparently I'm a 'problem student,' and this school seemed like a good fit." I shrug and look back down at my Greek salad, then duck as the pudding almost hits me in the face.

"Cool! I spent a couple summers in New York. I actually got a job there. I was the stripper 'White Chocolate' for a summer." He blushes, and it looks very cute with his deep tan and pretty brown eyes. Somehow I managed to make friends with all the really hot guys.

"Oh my god really? I actually went to see one of his shows. I didn't recognize you without the pink suspenders and g-string." He blushes even pinker, and the whole table laughs. I was lying, of course. I'd seen his ads in the paper. I still can't believe Marvel would do something like that. He seems really bold, but a stripper?

"MARVEL! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Glimmer punches him then whispers something to Clove.

"Because I didn't think you'd be interested…" He rubs the back of his neck with his left hand. The whole table giggles, and then Cato throws a French fry at Clove, Peeta throws a marshmallow at me, and it turns into a food fight until Glimmer throws something at Marvel and yells, "white chocolate!" We all lose it completely, laughing maniacally at Marvel's secret life.

As we're walking back to the guys' dorm (they promised us movies), Peeta comes up behind me and grabs my hand.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know that the guys are planning on playing truth or dare, not watching a movie."

"Too bad, I really wanted to cuddle with you if it got too scary." I punch him playfully with my un-occupied hand.

"We can cuddle anyway. If you want to, I mean." He looks away.

"Of course I do!" I smile at him, trying to be reassuring. He's so cute when he's… he's just really cute. Clove was definitely right about him being the hottest guy in school.

"WE'RE HERE!" Finnick yells down the hall and then unlocks the door, revealing a room similarly layed out room to ours. It looks like ours, except there are blue comforters and throw pillows on all the beds instead of cream. They do have a huge TV. It's larger than ours, at least.

"I don't know if I can live with idiots for a whole year." Gale talks quietly so the rest of them don't hear.

"You'll live." I whisper-shout back. I know that he loves it here.

"Let's truth or dare!" Cato wiggles his eyebrows at Clove and she rolls her eyes, but I can tell she wants to. All the guys are pretty hot. Even my brother (although I would never ever… just ew). This seems to be a school of pretty people.

"Sure, why not?" Marvel adds.

"Hell yeah!" Finnick calls out from across the room.

"Uh, sure… As long as I don't have to kiss another guy or my sister." Gale shoots a worried look at me. It's gross to kiss your siblings.

"SOMONE GO DRAIN A BEER!" a couple minutes later we have an empty Bud Light bottle.

"Rules are: if you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you have to take a shot of whatever the person who gave your dare puts together or strip an item of clothing. Socks and shoes count as one item. No rules about what you can and can't put in the shot." Clove rattles off the rules quickly, like she was reading from a sheet of paper.

"Let the games begin!" I say jokingly. I'm in for a fun night tonight.


End file.
